Harry Potter: Rise of the new Dark Lord
by Thaddeus Brecken
Summary: Its been over 20 years since the fall of Lord Voldemort, Harry now leads the Auror office and peace has finally become reality for both the Wizarding world and Muggle alike. But darkness is rising again, a new prophecy has been written and darkness will again come to the world. Will Zander a gifted Auror be able to hold back this evil or will he fall in its wake?


Chapter 1

 _It has been almost twenty three years since the fall of Lord Voldemort by the hands of famous Wizard Harry Potter. Life had since returned to normal in the wizarding world, the fear of Death Eaters all but a small memory hidden in the minds of those who lived to tell the story. The famous Harry Potter having completed the prophecy set so many years before has officially moved on and is now the Head of the Aurors office where he has revolutionized wizarding Law Enforcement. Now forty years old he is among one of the most respected Wizards known and lives a rather happy life with his Wife Ginny and their three children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Under Harry Potters watch the wizarding world has never been safer and peace between the muggle and wizarding world has never been stronger. But peace like anything else is never meant to last forever, unknown to all a new darkness rises within the wizarding world. A dark force that could very well prove to be even deadlier then Voldemorts reign. Will the wizarding world be able to weather the storm that now hangs on the horizon or will everything that has been achieved be destroyed once and for all? Like the boy who lived another will pick up the mantle unknowing of the burdens that will be placed upon them. The prophecy has been made, the decks are stacked, and the storm looms, evil makes its return._

" _Darkness returns to devour the light, one will stand as a shield as one will fall before the dark. Love will form and bonds will break, the one shall choose their fate, for deaths touch comes and neither can be while the other lives."_

The Ministry of Magic

Aurors Office

2:00 pm.

August 30th 2022

"Are you sure this man is right for the job he does seem quite young for such a dangerous assignment Mr. Potter. It is very important that my daughter is to remain safe."

"Trust me Mrs. Maxime, this young man is no normal nineteen year old, he is perfect for this assignment. You have my guarantee that your daughter will remain safe on his watch."

"I will trust your judgment Mr. Potter I truly hope Mr. Zander is skilled like you describe him to be, the wizard who attacked our family was beyond formidable."

"I am very aware Mrs. Maxime I will introduce you to him immediately and you can see for yourself, he is training right now so if you will follow me."

Zander smiled rather mischievously as he held his left hand out in front of him, his leg lay behind him, the man in front of him was decked out in some rather muggle looking body armor. Unlike the young man who took a fighting stance in front of him the man was rather sweating hard. You wouldn't think to look at him but the nineteen year old man known as Zander was one of the most aggressive fighters to ever enter the ministry. He was well versed in what muggles called Martial Arts, it was not really a well known concept within the wizarding community but with Zander entering the Ministry a lot of changes were made to accommodate his interesting abilities of self defense. Although he was a master in these so called Martial arts Zander had the appearance of a boy really, sixteen or seventeen at best, his face was still smooth and in its younger stages, the only real thing that did not fit the teenage looking man was his strength. When you looked at him he did not seem to possess much in the way of muscle but he had the strength of five men and the speed of a hurricane which was why the man in front of him sweat so profusely, being the unlucky one to be Zanders daily training partner. Zander moved his head silently in a circle as his dark chestnut brown medium length hair flew from his eye's revealing the deep orange orbs below. Without warning he moved forward with good speed closing the distance between himself and his training partner, with a solid punch he entered his fist into the mans stomach guard. The hit had been solid and unblocked as the man felt the pain emanating through his lower abdomen before falling backwards and slamming the ground hard clutching at his stomach. Zander backed off as his jumped up and down on his toes silently waiting as the man regained his composure and stood back up.

"You okay Percius? We can stop if you want."

Zander spoke in a lightly accented voice as Percius shook his head and put his hands out motioning for Zander to bring it on, the man seemed ready to go. Zander wasted no time as he lunged forward again, bringing his right hand forward he made a direct punch to Percius's stomach again, predicting the move Percius went to block but at the last second Zander brought his right hand back and drove his left hand into Percius's side, then with a precise side step he hooked Percius's arm and slid around his back hooking his other arm placing his hand firmly behind his neck pulling him into a nelson. Percius grunted and resisted using his only advantage, his size, he back stepped and drove his body forward pulling Zander off his feet and flipping him forward. Zander smacked the ground back first as Percius rounded on him, bringing his leg up Zanders foot hit Percius right in his head protector knocking him back slightly giving Zander the opportunity to twist his body and regain his feet. Running forward Zander jumped in the air and did a flying spinning kick and cracked Percius in his head guard again knocking him down to the ground. Zander landed on his feet retaking his fighting stance below lowering it jogging to Percius.

"Come on bud, you okay brother?"

Zander helped Percius to his face as the older man shook his head cracking his neck at the same time. Removing the head protector he moved his jaw around with his hand.

"Good god Zander no wonder no one wants to train with you, you have the bloody strength of a troll. Gonna have to go to St. Mungo just to make sure you didn't knock my brain to far to the side of my head."

"Sorry Percius I try not to hit hard Iv been trying to hold back more so people actually want to help me train. Tell you what though the butterbeers are on me tonight how bout it brother?"

"Trying to buy my favor with Butterbeer is not going to work Zander... your going to buy me three."

Percius got serious for a moment but then joked as Zander grinned like a happy school kid and both of the men laughed just in time for Mr. Potter and a woman and man he had never seen before enter the training area. Zander immediately jogged over to them and stood respectfully in front of Mr. Potter.

"Sir what brings you down here today? An who accompanies you?"

Zander looked at the woman first she was rather dressed in what seemed to be all the latest in witching apparel. Her face was all dolled up, her brown hair neatly and eloquently tucked into a hair style Zander had never seen, she practically screamed money in every sense of the word. The man she came in with was dressed in all black robes with neatly trimmed black hair and mustache, his eye's seemed fierce as he looked at Zander.

"Zander I see your still in the midst of training if I had known you were going bare chest today I would have sent word. That said I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Maxine Pervell and this gentleman is her bodyguard Mr. Kendrel Dux."

Zander realized he was shirtless and sweaty as he felt a slight feeling of embarrassment being in front of these finely dressed people. None the less he quickly held out his hand which was covered in sweat, neither one of them took his hand, he slowly pulled it back, if he was embarrassed before now he felt like he didn't fit in the room at all.

"My apologies Mrs. Pervell, Mr. Dux I was unaware of company today, we were just doing some training I hope you can forgive me for my appearance."

Zander swallowed a bit hard as the woman bore her eye's into his, she seemed so serious standing in front of him and Dux was just boring his eye's at Zander like he was some kind of joke. The lady spoke brashly after that disregarding Zander entirely and talked to Mr. Potter like he wasn't there.

"This is the one who is suppose to protect my daughter? From first appearances he doesn't exactly seem like the type to even be associated with her. An that... that... whatever he was doing just now, what kind of activity was that? It seems very much like something a muggle born would do."

Zander bit his tongue as his eye's hardened the way she spoke of him had just raised his anger up just a bit. It seemed that this woman was not to keen with half bloods or with someone like Zander all together at that. However maddened he was Zander just remained silent out of respect for Mr. Potter and let it be.

"Mrs. Maxine while your situation is most dire I request that you keep your prejudices to yourself while present here. I am aware of your families history as it is my job and you were respectfully asked not to bring it here. As for the training you just saw it is what muggles called Martial Arts its self defense for when all else fails, Zander here is one of the instructors and I assure you that since its implementation lives have been saved because of it. With that said I once again reiterate that Zander is the perfect candidate for your daughters protection, if your only issue is that he is not a pure blood then I do not see you problem."

The womans face shot red after Mr. Potter quit talking, she apparently was not one that liked to be talked down or at for that matter. She seemed like she was going to lash out but in the end she steadied herself and once again ignored Zander like a cretin and took her inquires to Mr. Potter.

"So he can do this Martial Arts or whatever it is, what about dueling with a wand? He seems pretty useless if he can only do this muggle form of defense."

"With all due respect I am more then proficient in casting, in fact I am one of the top ranked duelists in the Auror office, Ma'am. This form of training does not replace dueling it just adds extra experience for times if a wand is not present."

Zander spoke strongly towards the woman who brought her glare back upon him but he did not back down from it as he hardened his own glare and kept his arms crossed behind his back. Mr. Potter looked as if he was going to speak before the man known as Kendrel spoke up.

"So you fancy yourself a great duelist then kid? I keep telling Mrs. Pervell that no assistance is required from this muggle loving office and that I am the best protection for her daughter. But she insists, I will tell you what thought kid, I was the one who stopped those wizards from harming her daughter the first time around if but barely, if you can best me in a duel, then you can prove right here and now your not just some wizard who practices inferior muggle activities."

"Mr. Dux that is quite enough with your racial slurs towards muggles and Zander, my Auror's do not require your approval nor will they take your criticism at that. Every man and woman here has layed their lives down to protect the wizarding community and then some and I won't stand for such belligerent disrespect, especially towards one of our top Auror's."

"Mr. Potter I thank you for your support but if this man wants to see me in action himself then I will not object to it. After all they are simply... trying to figure out if I am the right kind of protection. I would be more then happy to demonstrate my abilities if you would allow a sanctioned duel."

Zander glared at Kendrel as he wanted to wipe that sneer right off his face, diverting his gaze to Mr. Potter he looked back at him with knowing eye's. Harry Potter was no stranger to people like this and he understand better then anyone about racial witches and wizards who looked down upon them.

"I will allow this duel but under the condition that if Zander wins that there will be no more discussion of my choices for whom will be appropriate to protect your daughter Mrs. Pervell, is this acceptable."

The woman stuck her nose in the air with a sound of snobbishness but in rich stuffy terms that meant that she agreed to the terms. Zander smiled devilishly as he turned his back and walked to Percius who had been watching the whole thing. Reaching out his hand Percius went into the pouch on the side of his leg and reached his hand within, there was a couple clicks like locks before he pulled out two black wands, one was twelve inches and the other was eight inches.

"Kick his ass Zander."

Percius nodded his head as he whispered the encouragement, he was not too thrilled with the man and woman either. Zander nodded taking the wands, with one in each hand he walked onto the mats and stood across from Mr. Dux whom noticed the fact that Zander was holding two wands.

"What is this madness we have here? Why do you carry two wands boy, quit fooling around and lets get this match under way."

"You are not aware of this Mr. Dux and not many are but there is another reason why I am a top ranked duelist here in the Auror office. I have a special ability which is very rare within the wizarding world, I can duel cast with two wands, I do not blame your ignorance to this ability it is very widely disbelieved to even be a real ability."

"A duel wanded Wizard, that is the biggest crock of bull I have ever heard boy, is this something you just thought up or are you trying to scare me? Either way I am going to put you down and prove once and for all that we don't need you. Raise your wand kid."

Zander hardened his glare again as the man kept referring to him like he was a little insignificant piece of shit that wasn't worth his time. Zander raised both of his wands into the air and took a magical fighting stance. Before anyone could even say start Mr. Dux raised his wand and swished it, there was a loud snap from out of nowhere as Zander was raised up in the air, both of his wands dropped to the ground as Mr. Dux merely grinned.

"See I told you, he is just a little boy and one with delusions of grandeur at that. This bad joke is over Mrs. Pervell."

Dux would look over at Mrs. Pervell with a smirk however both her and Mr. Potter were looking behind Dux, one with a look of surprise and shock and the other just smiled shaking his head. Dux's faced was crossed with confusion as he turned his head to see Zander standing behind him, his arms crossed and his face caressed in a smile.

"If this had been a real life and death duel you would be face down on the ground right now Mr. Dux."

Zander lifted his left wand hand and swished Dux turned as the Zander that was hanging upside down disappeared like a mirage. Turning back Dux was read in the face.

"What the hell kind of trickery is this, how the hell did you do that boy!? Answer me!"

"Well seeming you asked so nicely ill tell you just this once, its called the after image spell or as I so named it Appriage. Its a spell that can only be done by a duel casting wizard, while one wand is used to create and maintain a life like image the other is used to cast apparition which transports the user behind you while you concentrate on the fake giving opportune time to attack from behind while they are distracted. It can only be done if both spells are cast at the exact same time, its quite a technique and useful as well. I created it myself."

Dux was red in the face realizing that if Zander had capitalized on him then the duel would have instantly been over.

"Your going to wish you had capitalized on me when you had the chance boy, that technique won't work again."

"It doesn't need to Mr. Dux I merely did it to show you just how outclassed you really are but it seems your not taking the example."

Dux was beside himself as he swished his wand and let out a curse from his wand, Zander merely flicked his wand with ease as the red projectile hit his shield charm and evaporated. Dux then started furiously swishing his wand projectiles of green and red flew at Zander, the man smiled as he went forward. He blocked the first with his left hand then the next with his right and then the next with his left as he went back and forth with his wands. Dux stopped throwing curses as he gritted his teeth at Zander.

"Damn you boy! I won't be humiliated by you!"

Dux brought his wand arm back to cast another spell, however exactly when he put his arm back Zander capitalized on his lowered defenses and shot off a spell of his own. Dux's wand flew bodily out of his hand and flew across the room landing a distance away, then in quick succession Xander brought his second wand up and threw another curse hitting Dux straight in the chest, the man flew back head of heels and slid across the ground back first as his body was completely immobilized. Zander regained his composure and walked up to Dux who was sprawled on the floor, bending down he slapped him gently on the cheek a couple times before turning to face Mr. Potter and Mrs. Pervell.

"Was this an adequate demonstration Ma'am?"

Zander spoke towards Pervell whom merely put her nose in the air and made another sound as if she didn't approve but she would take it and left the training area. Soon enough Zander found himself sitting in Mr. Potters office and silently at that. The office was rather spacious, it was actually enchanted, Mr. Potters friend Mrs. Weasley had done it for him so he could fit all his belongings in. The entire room was like one big library, it was filled with books and older items of worth along with personal memorabilia including various old pictures and articles. Zander drew his attention from a large frame picture of Dumbledore to Mr. Potter who sat behind the desk writing silently on a rather long piece of parchment. Zander was in trouble... he knew that already, whenever he was dragged into Mr. Potters office and he literally sat there saying nothing, it meant he had time to think of what he had done. But what had he done was the question that popped into his mind, he did not know but in those few moments Mr. Potter looked up at him and quietly replaced his quill folding his hands.

"Did you enjoy your duel Zander?"

Zander swallowed a bit harder then intended as he heard that tone of voice, the tone of voice that said you better give me the right answer or I am going to fire you.

"I um feel that it was... a learning experience as all duels are. Wise words from you yourself Mr. Potter ofcourse, the smartest wizard and best duelist..."

"Don't try to butter me up Zander, you already know I won't fall for that malarkey."

"I didn't mean to hurt him if I did but he wanted to duel you know, I had to prove I could take this job... even if I have no real idea what the job is.. what was I suppose to do?"

"This isn't about you hurting him or not hurting, this about the fact that you played around with him Zander, you are well aware of the consequences of that cockiness you exhibit. I thought this past year had taught you something but I guess not, otherwise you would have ended that duel the moment you were behind him instead of trying to teach him a lesson and humiliate him."

"You heard him Sir, he sat there just blatantly insulting muggle borns he deserved to be taught a lesson! How can I be in trouble for shutting up a loud mouth like that?

"So what? So what if he was talking bad off muggleborns?"

Zander opened his mouth to speak but realized he had no words to say, he had not expected Mr. Potter to respond like he did.

"Zander your going to learn very quickly that in this line of work your going to come across many dark witches and wizards who are going to be pure blood and muggle haters. You can't just let yourself lose your composure just because some fools words insult you or others."

"What difference does it make Sir? Honestly I could have taken him with one arm tied behind my back, he was unskilled he could never have beat me."

"Did you know that when you began Zander? Were you somehow aware of the skill he had before hand that you would like to share? If so then you have a gift that I would just love to have. You have to learn Zander that your cockiness your so called superior skills means nothing if your opponent is better then you."

"I am superior Sir I have trained my whole life to be as good as I am, why can't I show it off? Why can't I show everyone how good I am?"

"You want to know why? Its because one day its going to be the cause for the headstone above your grave."

Zander became deathly silent as Mr. Potter spoke to rashly towards him, his eyes became hard as he tried to look him in the eye but Mr. Potters eye's were way harder then his. He looked away and down to his lap like a scolded animal.

"You have skills Zander, and a unique ability a lot of Wizards and Witches wish they had, but this does NOT make you unbeatable. An you need to realize that Zander because in this line of work death is always a real possibility. What are you going to do when you come across one who is more skilled then you? What are you going to do when the enemy finds your obvious weakness and exploits its to the point where you become blind to their true abilities? You are not the best, you are not superior Zander. If you had gone up against Voldemort back in the day he would have beaten you with such ease it would not be a battle worth remembering."

Zander was silent as no words came to mind to combat what was being said to him. He was frustrated at the words but he knew better then try and say anything.

"Wake up Zander, your going to die if you don't give up this thought of superiority this cockiness, because when your out there alone and there is no one to save you... the truth us going to be too much for you to bare. Face it now instead of this truth being forced upon you.

"Yes Sir I understand..."

"I hope you do Zander because the assignment I am putting you on is going to be the most dangerous one you have had to date. Go home and think on my words and return to my office tomorrow promptly at 3:00 pm. and I will detail your assignment in full."

Unknown Cemetery

London Hillside

9:34 pm.

August 30th 2022

"Shes still alive... apparently Lucano has failed in his task, reports indicate that the girl Elizabeth Pervell is now under the protection of the Ministry."

"Lucano is a fool... he should have never been trusted by the master to accomplish such an important task.

"Do you question the masters decisions Wolveick?"

"Of course not Danta, but now that Lucano has let her escape the plans must now change, and with the Auror Office now playing a roll in her protection its going to be harder then ever."

Wolveick leaned against a grave silently as he overlooked the numerous age century old tombstones of the cemetery he resided in. He was used to the gloomy silent atmosphere of cemeteries by now seeming he had visited so many at the bidding of his master. While he often longed for a more socialized location he did not dare question it, to question the master meant instant death as some of the others who swelled their ranks learned quickly. Out of the silence a loud snap was heard, turning his head casually to the left a man was now standing close by.

"Lucano your late and also you look like shit, did that young woman give you that much trouble?"

"Wolveick I could have done without your presence tonight, and no her damn bodyguard intervened and he was quite adept."

"Kendrel Dux? You are screwing with me right? That second rate piece of trash couldn't duel his way out of air, your telling me the reason your mission failed was because he fended you off?"

"Fuck off you piece of shit, I didn't see you there dueling him so go crawl up Danta's ass, its where you spend most of your time anyways."

"Your right you weak excuse for a pureblood I wasn't there because if I had been I would have killed that pathetic bodyguard and killed the girl, thus we wouldn't be sitting here waiting to inform the master of your utter failure.."

"Enough..."

The air became quite cold as a deep raspy voice echoed across the graveyard, across the distance a large figure appeared draped in black robes, their face covered by a hood hidden from view. The figure merely glided up and stopped before the three. The three men quickly got down on one knee bowing before the figure, all three spoke in unison.

"Master."

"The girl yet lives this news is disappointing, did I not specifically order her death of you Lucano? Did you not fail in this undertaking?"

Sweat was beating down Lucanos face as he dared not to look up from the ground, she spoke shakily towards the looming figure.

"Master her bodyguard intervened and took me by surprise I was unaware that he was present at the time, he was supposed..."

"Silence!"

The figure hissed coldly as Lucano dared not to utter another word as his body was shaking slightly from fright.

"I do not suffer failure Lucano, I do not care for the reasons, the girl lives and soon you won't if you don't give me a reason to spare your miserable life."

"Please Master! I tried, the plan went accordingly, Dux was called away at the right time everything was running smoothly and then out of nowhere he returned. He knew about the plan Master, someone tipped him off I swear it, its the only way he could have known."

"Tipped him off? An who would do such a thing Lucano, only the three of you were aware of the plan, so if what you speak is truth then one of you has betrayed me. Wolveick do you know of such a betrayal within our ranks?"

"I am not aware of any such person existing Master, before you are two of your most trusted servants neither Danta nor myself would betray you. If the master seeks my opinion I believe Lucano overplayed his hand and screwed up."

The dark figure loomed silent for a moment as if considering the words spoken, a wand of bone slowly glided from the black robes and into an outstretched white hand. The figure raised it and pointed it at Lucano. The man looked up at that second and opened his mouth to speak but a green blasted came from the wand and hit him straight in the chest killing him instantly. The figure lowered the wand silently but then raised it once more and before either could speak another green flash came from the wand hitting Danta in the chest killing him as well. Wolveick swallowed hard as he dared to not looked up, or to ask why Danta's death was warranted.

"Lucano was right there was betrayal and Danta was that betrayer, he seeked to ruin Lucanos mission so he would fail and face my wrath. You were fond of Danta and were too blind to see it Wolveick."

Wolveick felt the wand touch his cheek as he tried hard not to shake from fright, when he felt the cold grasp of finger his chin was lifted upwards as his eye's meant the blackened hood of his master, there was a glow of green orbs for just a second before the face was again covered by darkness.

"You are now the one I charge with killing the girl Wolveick, do this task or you will be the next to die."

Wolveick felt the hand remove from his face as he nodded his approval.

"It will be done my master."

As he spoke the words the figure was covered by a black mist and then was gone almost instantly, Wolveick wiped the sweat from his brow as he remained on one knee looking at his dead comrades. The girl would die for he would not become like them.

The Ministry of Magic

Aurors Office

3:00 pm.

August 31st 2022

"Here name is Elizabeth Pervell, she is the daughter of Mrs. Maxime Pervell the woman you meant yesterday. Twenty four to thirty six hours ago the Pervell family was attacked by a mysterious assailant. None were killed but from what reports indicate and testimonials by Elizabeth and Kendrel Dux the attacker was most likely a man named Lucano Groyle a well know dark wizard. If it was Lucano Groyle then it can be assumed that Elizabeth is mortal danger."

"What is so special about Lucano Groyle? I have heard his name and from what I have been told he is not all that much of a threat or the smartest of men."

"On his own he is not much of a threat but we believe that he is not working alone anymore. He has always been known to be brash and was never one to plan attacks. But from what Dux told us he had been deliberately called away that night but he was tipped off by an unknown source that Elizabeth was going to be killed and he caught Lucano before he could harm her. It was methodical which leads me to believe that someone was behind Lucanos attack."

"I don't know Sir that seems sort of thin to me, maybe Lucano just got smarter or had someone help him, why do you jump to the conclusion that Lucano is working for someone?"

"Specifically it is because of this."

Zander looked down as Mr. Potter slid a picture across the table, it was a picture of a black mark upon an arm, the mark was comprised of snake with demon like eye's sitting upon a crude skull.

"That is what has become known as The Death Seal or Death Mark, about three years ago a new faction rose up within our world. They have no name and there is barely and information on them, but within the past three years they have killed many people, all of them have been woman, and all of them have had this mark inscribed upon their arm prior to death. This is the same mark that is now on the arm of Elizabeth Pervell, the only difference is she survived, the first to ever survive. To create this kind of mark is not ordinary magic Zander this is a great and powerful kind of magic and evil at its very core. Very much like the mark deatheaters wore, only a powerful wizard can form marks like this and Lucano does not count in that category which leads me to believe that he is part of this faction."

"Okay so what is my assignment to be then Sir? Will I be providing a security detail for the family in there home or are they being taken to a protective location?"

"Neither... your going to be escorting Mrs. Pervells daughter to Hogwarts for her last year of school."

Zander ripped the picture in his hands in two by accident as he quickly dropped it looking at Mr. Potter like he was insane.

"What?! You want me to go to Hogwarts to protect this girl?!"

"Actually your going to be posing as a student at the same time, which is why I chose you for this assignment, you do strike me as a younger man of seventeen or so. The details have already been received by the Headmaster, no one is to know that you work for the Ministry, Myself, Mrs. Pervell and the Headmaster will be the only ones who know of this assignment."

"What about the girl... err.. Elizabeth, doesn't she know?"

"No... she isn't even aware of the situation at this time. As far as she knows the attack at her home was nothing more then attempted home invasion and that's the way Mrs. Pervell wants this to go. She does not want her daughter to be distracted, in her own words as it was, she wants to ensure that her daughter passes all her finals and lead a good career. I have no choice but to accommodate her wish, so in light of this you are going to have to be undercover."

"So let me see if I understand what your trying to say, your telling me that her mother wants to throw her daughter into the lions cage and see if it works out for a future career?"

Zander looked at the man in disbelief, their first actual witness, the first survivor of the victims, was going to Hogwarts away from their protection and go finish her last year at Hogwarts. An what more she was not even aware of the dangers that threatened her now.

"We tried to warn her mother on the consequences, but she insisted on her daughter completing her last year and letting the chips fall where they may. An as a adult witch we are unable to hold her here against her will or any other way for that matter, what it boils down to is that its her choice and she made it."

This was pure lunacy, even an fool would realize that they are gambling their life for a stupid reason. Hogwarts was a safe place, but if time had proved one thing its that its defenses are not impermeable if not outright bypass-able. An even more... she was the only witness alive in these brutal murders, the only one who somehow escaped.

"This is too big a gamble Sir Hogwarts is highly protected but there have been ways past its defenses, not to mention that this year the Tri-Wizard tournament is taking place at Hogwarts which is going to allow many different people onto the grounds. Hell even you remember what happened when Barty Crouch Jr cursed the cup and forced you to compete in an attempt to kill you. There are too many possibilities in which this person can get at this girl."

"Your right Zander that's why we have a plan in motion to keep her as safe as possible. We will not allow her to go unprotected knowing that she has the death mark on her."

"What plan is that exactly Sir?"

Harry got up from his seat with a rather mischievous smile on his face as he motioned for Zander to follow him. Zanders eye's widened slightly, he didn't like when Mr. Potter smiled like that, the last time he smiled like that he had Zander pose as a female bar maid to spy on a bunch of low class dark wizards at in a pub in Hogsmeade, the department had never let him live that moment down. Mr. Potter silently lead Zander to a cupboard and opened it for him to see.

"Oh no... no no no you are not doing this!"

Zander was silent as he looked in the mirror, the sneer on his face was obviously of severe contempt as he looked at himself in the powder blue uniform. He looked like a bloody fairy puff. Oh this was bullshit, this was a joke at his expense because if anyone saw him around the office in this they would never let him live it down.

"There has got to be another way Sir, anyone else. Uhm... Donovan! Just give him a polyjuice potion and send him I am sure he would love to hit on chicks over there! I know I spoke badly of him from time to time but it was a pack of lies, he is perfect for this assignment!"

Zander spoke quickly as Mr. Potter just seemed to keep making his smile larger and larger, the man was definitely enjoying this. Zander covered his face with his hand and leaned back in his chair as he felt like he was getting a tension headache.

"Your not getting out of it Zander, just like the bar maid skit in Hogsmeade. I seem to remember you suggesting a lot of others who were more suited. But truth be told you were perfect for that job just like your perfect for this one."

"Excuse me for being blunt but you have no idea what it is like to be a hot serving girl in a bar with drunken men. Do you have any idea how many men pinched my butt, and commented on how lovely my breasts were? Do you know what its like to have a drunk man come up to you and whisper in your ear that he would like to do unspeakable things to you in the bedroom."

"Speak a few?"

Zander opened his eye's as he looked at Harry who looked like he was about to laugh, Zander found himself smiling lowly as he shook his head.

"As for your alibi you are going to be an exchange student whom will be transferring from Beauxbatons in the name of inter school spirit. You know the drill, learn each others teaching way and so on. It was fortunate that Hufflepuff had a spare opening so you will be bunking with them so you can stay close to Mrs. Pervells daughter."

"Beauxbatons! Really... couldn't I have been a student from Durmstrang Institute its seems a heck of a lot more fitting for me. An I am not even going to talk about the fact that I am going to be in Hufflepuff, I already am going to look like a fruity blue powder puff can I at least have some dignity?"

Zander smacked his head and put his elbow on his desk and put his face in his hand, first he was a big blossomed bar maid now he is coming from a school known for its lovely woman and their butterflies...

Zander was silent as he looked in the mirror, the sneer on his face was obviously of severe contempt as he looked at himself in the powder blue uniform. He looked like a bloody fairy puff. Oh this was bullshit, this was a joke at his expense because if anyone saw him around the office in this they would never let him live it down.

"Mr. Potter I got those reports you..."

Zanders eyes went wide as he turned towards the door to the office, Percius was peaking his head through the papers in his hand all but forgotten as he got an eye full of what Zander was wearing. The loud laugh he gave afterwards was enough to drive Zander across the room, with all his strength he pushed Percius back out the door and slammed it shut putting his back against it. Moments later there was a chorus of laughter outside the office as Zanders face went red from embarrassment. Yeah his life just went down the tubes respect wise.

"Get some sleep tonight Zander your going to be on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow so you will need to be fresh, your books for the school year are already bought and packed in your new trunk, it will be delivered to your house tonight."

Holloway Cemetery

12:03 am

September 1st 2022

Zander wiped the leave away upon the small rectangle grave in front of him, the rain poured lightly on his head the true storm only in the distance. The wind seemed to push the leaves all around him, however he did not really notice much beside the markings upon the stone which fixed his gaze. It has been so long since he last been to visit the grave. The memories swirled around his head like a typhoon in the open sea, memories from a time past but still so fresh in the mind.

" _Aren't you ever lonely?"_

 _Zander sat with his knee's to his chest, his back leaned against the old stone wall of the Hogwarts entrance hall. His eye's were trained on the ground, his arms and legs trained on his knee's. The question went through his mind as he thought about what answer he might give, but the truth was that there was no answer to the question because he did not know what anything else felt like. Zander sat there for what seemed like forever staring at the floor before he finally looked up at Kate who had her eye's trained on his. She had that look in hers, the same look she had when she was trying to break through to him, get inside and try to help him. He knew already she would not easily give up, if at all so he would just have to answer the question._

" _I don't know what it feels like to not be lonely Kate so I can not honestly answer your question. I am not like you, I am not popular, I am not outgoing, I am not loved by someone... I am just... me."_

 _Kate shook her head slowly indicating that she was not going to accept the same old answer he always gave when she tried to talk with him. She slid her back down the wall and sat next to him, she raised her arm and put it around his neck as she shook him, and tried to cheer him up, make him smile, do anything really. Zander turned his head once again to meet her gaze before she spoke:_

" _Loves not all its cracked up to be Zander, in a way I envy you for not knowing it. Love is very complicated and causes nothing but trouble. An you always worry about that special person and you go through everything with them knowing you can't take away their pain."_

 _Zander looked at Kate she smiled her famous smile that had become one of her three top gestures which told you to stop moping a cheer the heck up before she bopped you on the head._

" _From the way you describe it, it sounds like its not worth loving anybody. It just sounds like you go through more pain then you do if your just alone. But... it doesn't really matter for me anyways, I don't even... know what love would feel like none the less find it."_

 _Kate bopped him over the back of his head with her palm, he cringed at the shot which was direct and meant as a subtle wake up called. He looked away from her as he trained his eye's back on the ground listening to her speak again:_

" _You know what love is, we all do Zander, we are all born knowing exactly what love is, you just have not given yourself the chance to see it. Love is many things at once, its a good feeling even if there is also bad. Its butterflies in your stomach, its that feeling deep inside that's warm and good, its... a feeling that you find when you least expect to find it. Its that one person you want to share your life with, to tell them all the little things deep down inside that your afraid to tell anyone else... even your best friend."_

 _Zander felt a tear falling down his cheek as he didn't bother to wipe it away, he was tired, so very tired of not feeling like there was any reason to exist. A lot of people wanted money, or to be rich or famous... all he ever wanted was someone who saw him the same way he saw himself, deep on the inside._

" _I am lonely Kate, I have always been that way, I sit here and watch the world pass by, I see people together with each other... I see the affection and I see the feelings they have for each other. An even more so it hurts to know that I can't feel it too. I don't know how to even begin to try, all I can ever see when I wake up each day is my past... a dark past that no one would understand. I see a bleak and desolate gray world that has no color. I walk through life just a virtual ghost, and no one ever see's me... you remain to be the only one who saw me in the darkness. You sacrifice so much more and getting nothing in return, and I don't understand even why you do this. I thought maybe it was love but I know its not because it still hurts deep down inside."_

 _Zander wiped the tears from his cheeks as he felt a soft hand grab his chin, his head was turned sideways as his eye's meant Kate green orbs, she was smiling again._

" _It is love silly just a different kind, its a love we all have when we find someone who needs us even if that person is not that one special person we spend our lives with. No one is destined to walk their entire life alone Zander, not even someone like you. An if you want to know, I sacrifice for you because I choose too, I truly believe deep in my heart that one day your going to be very important to someone. That even if you don't know it your going to become that one special person to someone else, an they are going to need you just like you will need them. Regardless of who you are or what you have done, I will always stand by your side as long as you need me too and well... even if you don't."_

 _Kate elbowed him playfully in the side as he smiled a very small by sly smile. Kate grabbed at his arm as she got him too his feet and quickly dusted him off._

" _Now! Seeming you chose to skip dinner again... I have convinced our lovely house elves in the kitchen to prepare you a late meal so you don't waste away. An this time your going to eat every bite or so help me ill bind you and force feed you."_

Zander smiled the memory being so vivid in his mind letting his hand touch the smooth surface of the gravestone another memory swirled into his mind.

 _He had been their for hours sitting next to Kate's side not even for a moment leaving. Zander swallowed hard as he held back his tears, reaching out his hand he attempted to put it on Aaron's back but he quickly turned and smacked Zander's hand away, Zander felt pain go through his body as Aaron turned on him, with one solid push he flew back as the world spun for a moment, he smashed into the ground as he was dazed from the pain._

" _Don't you dare touch me you... you bastard! Its because of you that she died! Its because of you and your damn pathetic life! She always wanted so much to help you, even when I told her that you were not worth it! An what happened?! She ran out there to save your life when she should have just let you die!"_

 _Zander felt a well placed kick to his bruised up stomach, he quickly coughed up blood as two security enforcers rushed to his aid grabbing Aaron and stopping him doing anymore damage to him. A couple nurses approached him an helped him too his feet as Aaron was contained across the room, tears were streaming down Zander cheeks now. The nurses sat him down as Aaron continued to rant from across the room:_

" _Your the one who deserved to die, not her! I hope you suffer for the rest of your life, so that you know how you robbed Kate of her life!"_

 _Aaron was dragged out of the room, the nurses slowly checked him over before leaving to tend to other patients. Zander sniffled as he slowly reached out his hand and took a hold of Kates, it was cold and lifeless as he could not longer hold back his tears, they fell hard as he buried his face in her shoulder, he shook with pain deep inside, he spoke in short gasps his breath shortened from the injuries:_

" _Im... so sorr..y Kate... he w..as. I don't de..serve to liv..e you had.. so.. more to ..live for th...en me. I never... deser...ved your frien...dship, I know n..ow what you..meant when you... told me what it.. felt like to.. lose someone.. you.. . I just wi..sh you could.. have known jus...t ho..w much you.. meant to me and.. my life."_

 _Zander became silent as a storm started outside, the wind blew hard as rain washed against the window, thunder cracked hard in the sky._

Zander broke himself from the memory as he felt cold water splashing on his head and shoulders, looking up the storm had finally reach him. The clouds seemed to swirl above him like a dark vortex as thunder cracked loudly. Looking back down at the grave the tears on his cheeks were light yet covered by the hard rainfall.

"I said I would never go back but it seems fate has other things in store for me. I don't know exactly how it will feel to visit the place that holds so many memories for me, but perhaps it is for the better because I know that even with the years passed that I have never been able to find peace in your death. You were... a part of my past I hoped would never leave, but you did, and even though you passed from this life and my side I never forgot the words you spoke to me that day. I still don't know if I will ever find love or even if I know what it is but your words gave me the hope I needed to continue my life and to open my eye's to the beauty that exists in this world. I have made it far in this life even though I am still so young, I hope you will be with me as a I go back to Hogwarts, I need that strength now more then ever."

Zander stood up from the grave his body soaked from the rain, he found himself looking down at the grave as if transfixed upon it.

"I never forgave myself Kate, but I hope wherever you are now, that if your listening, that you know I tried. I have always hoped you knew that."

Zander turned away from the grave removing his wand from the holster on his wrist, with a flick there was a loud snap and the cemetery became empty as the rain poured down hard against the green countryside.


End file.
